Gravity
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS - Spoiler 3x06 - Et si Tyson n'avait pas puni Castle ?


**Disclaimers **: Castle appartient à ABC.  
**Spoiler **: 3x06 "_3XK_"; 3x03 "_Under The Gun_".  
**Commentaires** : J'ai écrit cette fic pour un concours du forum Describe your House (qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui) dont le thème était ' Nuit de peur, nuit d'horreur, nuit de sang '. J'ai pu bénéficier des conseils avisés de mon professeur de Français (Encore merci !) et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur le texte.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_youtube com/watch?v=rvKTcIrHH_k ( The Rules of Gravity - Green Audio )_

Beckett n'a pas encore touché à sa bière quand Montgomery avale la sienne cul-sec. Elle regarde la mousse, luttant contre l'envie d'appeler Castle, et laisse ses pensées vagabonder.  
Gates l'a sérieusement intriguée. Il avait beau être décrit comme un sociopathe brutal et hautement intelligent, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir affaire à un type aussi déglingué. Son côté provocant, son petit sourire et son assurance quand elle l'avait interrogé l'avaient vraiment rendue dingue. Elle s'était vengée en le faisant chanter pour lui soutirer des aveux, et ça avait marché. Il avait reconnu avoir tué ces huit femmes. Après quatre ans d'enquête, elle l'avait enfin eu !

Mais le doute subsiste. Pourquoi McCardle a-t-il reçu aussi tard l'argent pour son opération chirurgicale ? Gates avait eu besoin de lui, alors pourquoi lui donner les 100 000 dollars maintenant alors qu'il pouvait encore tuer ? Parce que ses aveux étaient planifiés depuis le début ?

Montgomery interrompt ses réflexions en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Tout va bien ? »  
« Hm. Je pensais à... »

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Elle s'excuse auprès de son chef et décroche.

« Beckett. »  
« C'est Martha. » lui répond la voix paniquée de la mère de Castle. « Je crois que Richard a des ennuis. »

xxx

Et là, l'illumination ! Ce n'est pas Gates, le tueur. Le NYPD s'est fait sacrément avoir ! C'est Tyson. C'est lui qui a payé l'opération de McCardle en échange des aveux de Gates. Il a été arrêté pour trafic de drogue, il pouvait facilement obtenir les 100 000 dollars.

Montgomery envoie ses hommes au motel. Beckett monte dans la voiture d'Esposito. Elle allume la sirène, son collègue démarre. Beckett regarde la route sombre qui défile à toute allure devant le pare-brise.

Castle n'a pas pu se faire tuer. Il est facilement impressionnable, d'accord, mais il ne se serait pas laissé faire. Il est immortel, cet homme-là...

Esposito se gare sur le parking du motel.

« Chambre 47. » lui indique-t-il avant de sortir.

Elle ouvre sa portière. L'air est froid et lui fouette le visage. Les sirènes s'éteignent progressivement, la nuit retrouve un semblant de calme. Les hommes du NYPD s'organisent.

« _Let's go. Brad, take the back. _»

Elle les entend à peine. Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, elle peut ressentir ses pulsations jusque dans ses oreilles.

« _On it ! Units, switch over to TAC-2. _»

Beckett traverse le parking sur les chapeaux de roue. Elle a repéré le numéro 47 sur une porte à l'étage. Elle ne contrôle plus ses jambes, qui n'ont jamais couru aussi vite.

« _Clear the alley ! _»

Les voix de ses collègues résonnent dans sa tête, lui donnent l'impression qu'elle évolue dans un autre monde.

« _Switch TAC-2. Copy. _»

Elle se précipite dans l'escalier, un peu rassurée par les pas d'Esposito derrière elle.  
Beckett prépare son arme et sa lampe.

« _Ma'am, stay in your room. Everybody, go back ! _»

Enfin, elle se poste devant la porte. Elle prend une grande inspiration et la défonce d'un coup de pied.

« Castle ! » hurle-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Aucune réponse.  
Tyson n'est plus là.

Le faisceau de la lampe tombe sur le corps de Castle. Elle s'y précipite, espérant vainement qu'il est encore en vie.

Il a un trou rouge sur le front. Un autre sur le thorax.

Les larmes roulent sur les joues de Beckett sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle pose ses deux mains sur le torse de l'écrivain et y exerce quelques pressions frénétiques. Il va se réveiller, il va forcément se réveiller...

Esposito entre dans la pièce.

« Kate. Kate ! »

Il l'attrape par les épaules et l'éloigne du corps.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Elle a l'impression d'être vide et ne trouve plus la force de se débattre. Tremblante, elle retombe dans les bras de son ami qui l'étreint solidement. Il se tourne vers Ryan, étendu au sol, et réprime un soupir de soulagement quand il le voit remuer.

Beckett pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Castle n'est plus. Elle fixe ses paupières closes. C'est fini, vraiment fini. Il ne jouera plus jamais avec son fauteuil, il n'élaborera plus de théories avec elle et il ne finira plus ses phrases.

Le monde s'écroule autour d'elle. Elle perd sa mère, elle perd Royce, et elle perd Castle.

Esposito la lâche pour secourir Ryan. Beckett se laisse tomber sur le corps de l'écrivain.

« Je suis désolée. » sanglote-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas pu... »

Cette fois, il n'est pas là pour la réconforter.

xxx

Lanie est venue le chercher. Beckett n'a pas voulu assister à la scène et a quitté la chambre pour s'asseoir dehors, devant la petite piscine du motel. Elle regarde la lune se refléter dans l'eau chlorée. Parfois ses yeux se posent sur ses mains ensanglantées et ses larmes continuent de couler.

Il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça. Il n'était pas même pas flic ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la suivre un peu partout parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour Nikki Heat. Elle devait le protéger !

La lucidité la frappe tout doucement. Elle est amoureuse de Castle, et c'est trop tard. Ses larmes redoublent d'intensité. Elle n'a rien tenté et a tout gâché.

La piscine l'attire soudainement. Elle s'avance lentement et regarde le fond bleu.

« Pardon Maman. » murmure-t-elle avant de sauter.

Elle ne vengera ni sa mère, ni Castle.  
Non, elle les rejoint.


End file.
